Filler
by Draven Diabella
Summary: A bit of smut to help out with writers block. no sex though
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Don't sue me. 

A/n: Yah, I know that this is small time smut, but hey, whatever. For those of you who care, I'm not giving up on Cats, I just have an uber case of Writer's block. So instead, I might be writing little ficlets like this to help me overcome it. Read, review, whatever. I like reading reviews. It boots my ego and makes me feel inspired to write.

Sophia's POV

Luke stood before me in nothing but a towel, which was hanging low around his hips. His body was still wet and glistening from the shower he had just taken. I knew he could feel my lust, like you feel humidity in the air on a hot summer's day, by the stare he was giving me. 

Let me tell you something. It **was** hot in the room, and summer had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it. 

The look he gave me made my insides turn to jelly, my knees weak (thankfully I was sitting down), and I had the sudden urge to bare my neck to him in submission.

Now, you're probably thinking, _Bare her neck in submission? What in the hell is that girl talking about?_ Let me tell you. Recently, I've been getting these… lets say instincts. Like the other day, Lisa Prescott budged in front of me in the line in the cafeteria. Usually, I would brush it off as a typical Hill Kid thing. But this time, I wanted to challenge her, make her pay. I wanted her to know that **I** was more dominant than _she_ was! I wanted her to grovel at my feet in submission, pleading me to forgive her for her blatant disrespect of me! And this practically came out of nowhere. I had to stop myself before I realized what I was doing; reaching to go and whip her around to give her one hell of a good bitch slap to the face. It's kind of freaky to say the least.

But anyway, back to my present complication. I didn't even realize that he had sat down beside me, still in all his half-naked glory (not to my displeasure of course), until he reached across me to get the remote that I had set down beside me. His moist skin touched mine, and I felt my whole body was on fire. It was hard for me to breathe, but I think I let out a gasp.

And that bastard let the torture continue, letting his arm press against mine, slide across it as he _slowly_ picked up the remote. I had to close my eyes after the first initial contact, which was probably a stupid idea. As soon as my eyes closed, I had the vision of us… Well, I'm not even going to go into that right now. 

Anyways, after he _had_ the remote, and his arm was, well, still touching mine, but not such a distraction anymore, he leaned in close, his lips hovering close to my ear.

"So, what do you wanna watch?" He asked huskily, in a low hushed tone. (Looking back, I have no idea why he whispered, since we were the only two in his house.) 

I shuddered as tiny shivers of anticipation ran down my back, and he took it as a sign to get closer. I still had my eyes closed, mind you, but I could feel him, sense him. I knew the expression on his face was one of lust, want, need, and hunger. I knew that he was looking at me, trying to read my face, which was between anticipation, anxiety, ecstasy and want.

He brushed a strand of my hair away from my face, away from my neck, and he nuzzled me, softly, gently, and somehow extremely erotic. I sucked in a breath of much needed air and inhaled the scent of him. 

He smelled of soap and shampoo, but that was only the first layer. Or at least, that what it seemed like. Underneath the soap, was the earthy smell of him, his scent. But, underneath that, was a scent of pure maleness. When I breathed that scent in, my eyes shot open and my instincts kicked in.

Have I mentioned I'm not that good at controlling them yet?

Next thing I know, I've got him pinned on the couch, looking a little bewildered, and very enticed. I can hardly control myself as I look down his body, noticing little beads of water clinging to his body. I look at him, and I know it goes beyond just lust, its all about the want and need. While still looking at him, I run my tongue up his stomach, licking away all the drops of water. This time it's his turn to hiss in a breath and close his eyes. I reach his chest and the licking is accompanied by nips and bites, making his breathing labored, and his hands come up to my hips. I can tell that he is _very, very excited_.

I suckle on one of his nipples, and he responds very encouragingly to this, so I do the other as well. By this time, we're both breathing pretty heavy, and his hands are roaming over my body, hot with desire. I tug at the towel, knowing that what I'm (barely) thinking is **so** not like me, but I can't help it, when his hands cover mine, making me stop. 

I look at him, _very_ confused, when he tilts his head, listening to something in the distance. I try and hear it too, and when I recognize what I'm hearing, I scramble off him.

He looks at me with eyes glazed over by carnality, and it's a promise. A promise that we will continue this at some point. A promise of passion. Then he gives me a grin full of wickedness and walks to go back upstairs, hopefully to put some clothes on. 

Minutes later, Mrs. Cates walks in, calling for us to help her with the groceries. 


	2. Pleasant Dreams

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be rich. Which I'm not. 

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, its much appreciated. See, I got reviews and I post. But don't expect everything to be like that. The whole oil thing, well, I actually wrote a story like that, not involving them. Don't ask. As always, R&R or whatever! Thanks!!

Sophia's POV

After what had transpired between us, I tried to avoid Luke like he was the Plague. It didn't help the fact that he sought me out every chance he got. Worse that I was staying at his place.

Now, one might wonder why me, Sophia Donner, would be staying at Lucas Cates' house. And one also might be shocked to hear that it was my dad's idea. 

Ok, that's not _entirely_ true, but it's close enough.

See, Dad went off on this Cop Talk in Seattle for a week or something, and he _refused_ my request to stay at home alone. And I couldn't stay at Kit's, since well, I was waking up with wolf's eyes almost every morning now. So I _had_ to stay with someone. Mrs. Cates heard us arguing (or more like shouting at each other) and offered her place. Dad wasn't all to thrilled with the idea, but it was the best offer we had. She would be there most of the time so her son couldn't deflower the Sheriff's only daughter, she had room to spare, and she was pack. Plus, _I_ think that it was getting sort of lonely with just her and Luke.

So I guess it was more of Mrs. Cates' idea.

Anyway, I was going insane, trying to avoid Luke while he spent almost every minute trying to find me. Which wasn't hard for him.

I know that Mrs. Cates' suspected something, but she didn't say anything. How do I know she suspected something? Well, the fact that I wouldn't even look at him when we were eating dinner, and that I tried to evade any sort of physical contact with him _might_ have been a clue.

Let's face it, it's hard _not_ to touch that man. And he wasn't making it easy for me either. One time I tried to watch TV, the arrogant bastard had the nerve to sit _right beside me_! I was not going to play the game, I decided, and calmly walked away.

Ok, so I lied. I freaked, jumped up and scampered away.

Hell, he was plaguing my mind. It was bad enough that I was _dreaming_ of the guy, he didn't have to flaunt himself around when **wasn't** sleeping.

Yah, I dreamed about the guy. And the things that we did… Well, Dad would **so** forbid me from _ever_ coming back here again.

It would start out ok. He would be giving me a massage with scented oils. Though, at first, it wasn't sexual. I know it wasn't, not for either of us. But then… 

Well, the boy is **very good** with his hands. The scent of the oil made me think sultry thoughts that made my nether regions quiver. The way his hands would move up and down my back so gently, like a lover's caress, would make my blood afire. He would touch me and his fingertips would leave a burning ache in their wake. I would crave more of his touch. His hands across my back made me want to purr like a cat, or moan in a voice thick with sensuality. Instead, I kept my hands by my sides, tightening my grip on my closed hands, my fists balled so I wouldn't reach for him. Still my grip tightened, my going knuckles white. I could almost feel my nails breaking through my skin. I was having a hard time trying not to pant, resisting the urge to arch my back in ecstasy. It felt so good, the way he explored my back with his oil-slicked hands, going lower, lower. He stopped and I had to control myself from whimpering. I wanted to scream, wanting him to continue the sexual torture he put me through. I looked behind me to see why. He was pouring more oil in his hands, rubbing them together to heat it up. A satisfied smile graced my face, and I was pleased to know that my own orgasmic hell would continue. His glistening hands returned to the place on my back where he had stopped, once again putting me in a lustful animalistic state. I never wanted his hands to stop touching me. 

I would wake up at that point, panting, eyes bright like a wolf's, sensing my own lust in the air. And believe me, there was a lot. Enough to go into the next room, _his_ room, and wake him. I could sense him beyond the wall, wanting me the way I wanted him, knowing that he knew I wanted him.

I wanted more than anything to be able to walk to his bedroom door and go through without looking back.

__

What's stopping you? You might ask.

Three words: Mom and Dad.

Yes, those three words were the only things stopping me from giving in to my carnal fantasies. But those three words were enough to stop me.

My Dad would not only kill Luke; he'd kill me too. And he'd have broken a promise to my mom. Now, I'm not sure if what she meant by _Keep her safe_ was the same thing as _don't let her flip_, so I'm pretend like that's what it is. So, for as long as it is in my power to do so, I will not flip. 

Never said it was going to be easy though.

Especially with Luke Cates around.


	3. Mmm, Snacks

Do I even have to _say_ that I don't own them?

A/n: as requested, Luke's pov. Once again, don't expect a new chapter everyday. I don't think this one is particularly good anyway. R&R. Thanks.

Luke's POV

It was so hot, the way she tried to get away from me, even though she knew it was pointless. It was my house, after all.

It was almost like a game, and I was glad that she was the one I was playing with. Or who was playing with me.

I can't stop thinking of her, not like she's given me much of a choice anyway. Her scent is all over my house, and when she's near, I can feel her lust, the way she wants me.

Let me tell you something: It is such a turn on. When I respond, she runs away. Sometimes I think she is such a tease.

But I know she's scared. Scared of what I make her think, make her feel, make her _want_. It makes a guy feel good, knowing that he has that affect on a girl. I mean, I knew that she wasn't impervious to my charms, but now I know that she wants me just as bad as I want her.

After what happened on the couch, or, what _nearly happened_, I can't stop craving her. I've never had an addiction, but damn if that girl isn't the most addictive thing I've ever tasted. 

And she always smells so good. Very feminine and very sexy. I don't know if a smell can be sexy, but if I had to put the scent of 'sexy' in a bottle, it'd be **her**scent I'd bottle.

Damn if I don't react to that girl like I was a puberty-ridden teen with a crush. She can give me a shy look from behind her lashes, completely innocent, and I'm as hard as a rock. Hell, she could be furious at me, cursing me and making crude gestures and I would be turned on. Just because it'd be Sophia.

Just thinking of her makes me get uppity. And it doesn't help any that I wake up in the middle of the night with a throbbing member because her lust is so strong that I can feel it in my room.

I cornered her today, while my mom was out, doing Alpha stuff. She was in the kitchen, making lunch for herself. I saw an opportunity, so I took it. 

I crept up behind her and pressed myself up against her, making sure she had no means of escape. She tensed up when my body made contact, but the pure _want_ that came from her body told me that she was aroused by my presence. Which made **me** aroused. 

And I let her know it too.

My hands went around her waist at first, under her shirt, teasing her stomach, a place I knew she was _very sensitive_ in. Then my hands made their way up to her breasts, where I teased her there. Little hisses and moans would escape her lips, and that made me even harder for her, made me want to rip off her clothes and take her right there.

But somehow I resisted that urge. 

Even when she started to press her lovely backside against my aching cock, I still resisted, though it was more difficult. 

And when she slid her hands down to my ass, I still resisted, though, by then, I had taken off her shirt. I don't recall doing that, but when I came to my senses, I noticed that she was in her bra, and she was attempting to take my shirt off. It was when he had skin to skin contact that she realized what we were doing, and pushed me away with that superior strength that she had possessed from her father's side of the family. I wasn't prepared for it, but I managed not to fly across the room, which I was quite pleased with.

The look of shame, embarrassment and anger crossed her beauteous face and she grabbed her shirt and ran out of the room, leaving me with a cock so hard it was difficult to move.

I wasn't sorry though.

I'll never be sorry. 


	4. Ah, Rain

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. Don't own it.

Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to Karen, my muse, To Ben, my car, and to the guy that was jogging in the rain shirtless. You were the inspiration this time. Thank you. 

A/N: Ok, I know that I screw up the tenses and all that crap, but you know what? I don't really care. And I'm sorry about this chapter. It took me about half an hour to write, maybe less. Personally, I don't think its that great, but if you like it, then cool, I did a good job. Please R&R.

Sophia's POV

I ran out of the house into the pouring rain, without a jacket, shoes (or socks), hell, even without a sweater, knowing full well that he would follow. But I didn't care. I didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to see him. Didn't want anything to do with him.

I was hoping that the rain would somehow cool off the blazing hatred I had for Luke Cates the moment the cold drops hit my skin, but it didn't. It only made me madder.

Well, it was _his_ fault that I was running in the first place. I had to get away from him, so I couldn't run from him in his own house. Outside was my only option.

Before I knew it, strong arms were whirling me around, and I was facing him. 

And you know what? He has the _balls_ to look _angry_ at **me!!**

"What?!" I snapped at him. I try to get his hands off me, but the damn man is just so strong. 

Wait. I meant boy. Not man. Luke is definitely NOT a man.

"Sophia, what the **hell** is your problem?" He growls at me. His eyes are turning yellow. I bet some other people would be frightened of this. It just pisses me off even more.

"What's _my_ problem? **MY PROBLEM!! YOU ARE, YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE!**" I yell, hell, practically scream, at him. I push him hard enough that he is forced to let me go. That's the good side. The bad side, however, is that I make skin-to-skin contact and realize that he is shirtless. And barefoot. And very, very, _very_ wet. Damn if that guy is _not_ sexy _all_ the time.

"And how did I fuck up this time? What did I do, Sophia?" He shouts back, getting angrier, his eyes turning more wolfen by the minute.

Stop it, this does not turn you on. He's an ass. A prick. 

He's also half-naked, and drenched in rainwater.

Dammit! Stay on track! Where was I? Oh, yah, he asked a question…

"You promised that if I stayed at your house, you would stay away from me. That you would-"

"And you expected me to keep it?" He asks me seriously, his anger slightly fading. "Jesus, Sophia, did you honestly think that I could keep my hands off you?" Then, he did a total one-eighty and his mood completely changed. I didn't like it one bit. He had that smirk. "If I'm not mistaken, it was _you_ who started it in the first place. It wasn't me who pounced on you and licked up and down your body. No, no, that was you." The tease and smirk is dripping in his voice. That bastard.

Crap, crap, crap. I'm fucked. Shit, he's getting turned on. I will not give in, I will not give in, I will not give in. Oh shit. No, I will not be affected by that gaze. He will not bend my mind like that. I will not submit to those cravings that he's… he's…

Why is he stepping closer? MOVE SOPHIA! MOVE!!! RUN! RUN! DON'T GET SUCKED INTO-

Oh, crap, too late.

Why oh why do I do this? 

Why do I press my lips to his, let my tongue explore his mouth? Why do I let my hands glide over his slick body? Why do I let his hands move over _my_ body in such a sensual way?

Oh god. His hands are so nice. I could practically have an orgasm right here.

What the hell? Hey! How'd he do that?! How'd he take off my shirt without me noticing?

Ooooooh… that was nice. I love the way his tongue feels on my throat. And the way his hands feel on my body. 

Wait, I was thinking something…


End file.
